Morning Curry
by Terisutaen
Summary: "You're an ally of—you're MY hero! Isn't it time now that I help your heart, too!"


Finally at peace, Masayoshi now knew Gotou was never alone anymore; he woke up to Gotou resting beside him every morning, waking up on the right side of the bed, though apart from the mornings where Gotou was at work instead. But he also knew he could not spend as much time with him, or at least a whole twenty-four hours with him. Masayoshi wished he could though; he loved Gotou, even when he never knew the meaning of love before.

Even though Gotou once thought of Masayoshi as a desperate boy, having no friends, and spending most of his time playing with superhero action figures, only to become a superhero himself later on. Gotou once thought that was plain weird, even if he still thinks that now. He learned to live with that obsession, what others would think of as a typical tokusatsu nerd. Gotou thought of Masayoshi as a freak, a freak that likes to help people, a good 'freak' in fact. No matter the thoughts, the past, they would have a good time nonetheless.

"...Good morning, Goto-san..." Masayoshi whispered, a grin widening along his lips almost immediately, pleased to see his husband once more, for the one hundredth time already.

Gotou lightly cackled, turning to face the opposite direction and away from the other, only to feel Masayoshi press up against his back, draping an arm around Gotou's torso quite lovingly. Gotou merely smiled with content, pleased to see Masayoshi beside him for the second time, since their marriage was merely a couple of days ago. Luckily for Gotou, the man started to feel comfortable with Masayoshi, even in public, though hesitating to hold his hand along with showing affection to the other out in the open, especially if it was in front of Mari. He was not even comfortable telling Masayoshi how he felt; he could not tell him that he loved him back.

Even though Gotou previously wanted Masayoshi to quit the Samurai Flamenco act, to continue living as a model like he was before, Gotou never seemed to care anymore. It was like all the worry ended a while ago, never to be seen again... hopefully. Perhaps it was Masayoshi who saved Gotou, saving him from his pain and misery. He loved Gotou more than anyone else could, and he never wanted Gotou to be left alone again.

Since villains were fictional as well as superheroes, Masayoshi would always be a 'freak' to Gotou, even if he did find it incredibly weird before, accusing Masayoshi of being a thief instead. The first day they met Masayoshi's suit was ruined, burned, and he was upset, unsure of what he did wrong. Even though that will forever be a memory to them, deep down Gotou was pleased that he finally had the chance to spend time with Masayoshi, forever stealing glances at the curves of his face, and watching those superhero movies with him.

Luckily enough time finally told the story; Masayoshi and Gotou finally started to feel comfortable with one another, to the point of hugging amorously. Though Masayoshi has tried to kiss the other many times, more times than he could count on his fingers, only to hear Gotou's mobile buzz moments before, pretending it was his imaginary girlfriend once more. Perhaps Gotou was not ready to move on, even though he came to love Masayoshi very much. However, it never stopped Masayoshi stealing a kiss whilst the other was asleep, though he would feel bad for doing so.

"Shall I cook you some curry rice, Goto-san?"

"Curry, in the morning?"

"...Why not?" Masayoshi asked, slanting his head towards the side somewhat, and soon hoisting his torso from the mattress, wearing the same grin as before, quite cheerfully.

"You really don't cook anything else, do you?" Gotou cackled with amusement, casting a gaze over his shoulder towards the other, noticing a very faint crimson dust upon Masayoshi's cheeks with slight embarrassment, watching the other shrug lightly.

Masayoshi was usually the one to cook in the relationship, even if he did only cook instant curries. No matter how many times Gotou has tried to cook for himself, especially on days when Masayoshi was out being a superhero, he always seemed to fail, burning his meals instead. Oh Gotou.

Despite Masayoshi's past with Mari, practically fighting over Gotou, Mari's reason being that he was a policeman, a man in uniform, she would scream with jealously every time she saw Masayoshi with Gotou. Even though she still liked Gotou for his appearance, mistaking it for love instead, she finally accepted the fact that Gotou's heart belonged to Masayoshi... as well as his long lost girlfriend. However, Moe gave Mari the treat of dressing as a policewoman for her, Mari soon turned to Moe once again. Masayoshi merely hoped that Mari would leave their relationship alone for now. Masayoshi was the reason Gotou finally said goodbye to his long lost 'girlfriend', and Gotou was merely the reason Masayoshi continued to fight.

There was never a dull moment; Gotou was still the policeman that both Mari and Masayoshi seemed to admire. Masayoshi was still the superhero that Gotou still thought was a 'freak', a 'freak that likes to help people'. Of course, Masayoshi still thinks of Gotou... thinks about him way too much, every hour of every day nonstop. No matter how many times Masayoshi fought aliens and monsters, Gotou would still consider him a 'freak', purely because he would trust a freak more than a hero. Mr Justice would be one hell of an example. Not a lovely choice of words but Masayoshi learned to live with it, after all him and Gotou lived together as husbands.

The moment he was finished and the dish was finally ready, Masayoshi placed the dish upon Gotou's lap ever so gently, upon the duvet as Gotou finally sat up as he waited for the other, back pressed against the headboard behind him, the headboard of their bed. Gotou loved Masayoshi's cooking nonetheless; no matter how many times Masayoshi cooked curry for Gotou. Although at times Gotou would have to put his foot down, wanting something else other than curry for once.

"I... I love you... Goto-san!" He muttered under his breath, but just enough for Gotou to hear, attracting the male's attention with a curious brow. Gotou never was the type to listen to his feelings; he remained cold even during moments like this. Masayoshi has told him the same 'confession' over and over before, it was nothing new to Gotou; in fact he truly thought it was sweet.

"Wha—" Before Gotou could even respond to Masayoshi's remark, Masayoshi decided to interrupt with a curious question.

"I-Isn't now a good time to express that love with a hug?" He asked nervously, embarrassed and yet brave enough to even ask.

"...Maybe later..."

"There's no point in trying to avoid me, Goto-san, y-you're my husband." He assumed that the other never wanted to, mainly due to Gotou having a girlfriend that no longer existed, but Masayoshi tried to approach him nonetheless. "...Didn't your girlfriend tell you to get along with me anyway?"

"...Fine..." Muttering under his breath with a luminous blush now dusting his features, he soon opened his arms, inviting the other into a loving embrace. "...But don't just hug me whenever you want, okay?"

Masayoshi only bothered to ignore his last comment, draping his arms around the man's torso, and of course minding his plate of curry. Masayoshi rested his head against Gotou's well-built chest, inhaling the calming scent of the other once more.

"G-Goto-san..." Masayoshi whispered, "You're so warm."

Gotou merely smiled a small beam, fingertips beginning to gently brush through Masayoshi's dirty blonde locks, which Masayoshi seemed to love a lot. Perhaps one day Gotou would snap out of it, to finally forget the woman he loved before, to forget his past, only to realize someone else who loves him dearly, the person laying before him.


End file.
